


It's My Right To Be Hellish

by jeongcheoled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheoled/pseuds/jeongcheoled
Summary: Ironically, Soonyoung's favorite Nick Jonas song is not likeable with his current situation.





	It's My Right To Be Hellish

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess what the Nick Jonas song is? ;)

> _"It's not your fault that they hover. I mean no disrespect. It's my right to be hellish, I still get jealous."_

 

It was when Soonyoung sees Jihoon talking to a guy named Daniel that he automatically stood up from the stool he was sitting on.

It was when the guy started whispering into Jihoon's ear that Soonyoung's knuckles turned into a fist.

And it was when the guy, wrapped his arms around Jihoon's shoulder that Soonyoung snapped out of his semi-drunken stupor.

He eventually made his way towards the two. He was bumping into anyone he meets on his way not even sparing them a glance even if they flinched. Who cares about other people right now anyways when your boyfriend is currently giggling with some other guy?

When he was almost a meter away from the pair, he sees the guy's eyes glint. Like he was having the best time of his life talking to Jihoon. Soonyoung froze for a second before he breathes a fake smile.

"Babe." He calls and Jihoon turns, facing his side, innocently breaking his prettiest smile. The smaller boy made his way towards Soonyoung and wrapped his arms around his torso and Soonyoung automatically smiled, with a smug. 

"Hey. Where have you been? I was looking for you." Jihoon sounded in the sweetest way possible. 

"Oh, I was just on the other side with Jeonghan and S-" 

"Oh! I forgot, love. Let me introduce you to my friend, Daniel. He's also from Busan."

"Oh. H-hello. I'm Soonyoung, Ji-"

"Jihoon's boyfriend. Of course, I know." the guy smiled as he offered a handshake. 

Honestly, he was a bit surprised. The guy seemed close to Jihoon and he can't help but become more curious. 

"Y-Yeah. I am." 

"Jihoon's been talking about you non-stop." The guy glances at Jihoon, and Jihoon softly smacks him on the arm while he acted pained all the while staring right at Jihoon's flustered face. Soonyoung raises a brow. 

"And since your boyfriend is here, I'm gonna leave you guys. I hope you enjoy the party." Daniel continues as he ruffles Jihoon's hair and pinches his cheek. "See you soon, Hoonie." God knows, how Soonyoung wanted to slap his hands away. 

Jihoon though, only scrunches his face when usually he would be the one smacking anyone who dares touch him, except his boyfriend of course (Well, Soonyoung had a lot of hard times touching even a strand of Jihoon's hair before.). Daniel also tapped him in the shoulder before he left them alone. 

"Isn't he a nice guy?" Jihoon compliments as he waves goodbye to Daniel. 

"I don't know." Soonyoung nonchalantly replied, obviously burning with jealousy. Jihoon looked at him with a questioning look but he lets it.

When Soonyoung felt like they're finally alone, amidst the many dancing people around them, he immediately grabs Jihoon into his arms, hugging the younger tight as he rested his face on the crook of Jihoon's shoulder; the smaller boy already tiptoeing.

"What's wrong?" Jihoon hugs him back then rubs his hands on Soonyoung's back. His boyfriend only shakes his head and continued to feel the warmth of Jihoon's petite body. 

Soonyoung might have not answered his question but Jihoon knows him too well. Boy, his boyfriend is jealous- in an insanely cute way. "You can kiss me."  
Soonyoung pulled away and held him with slightly trembling hands. His small eyes, widen in surprise.

"What?"

"I said you can kiss me." Jihoon repeats, his eyes meeting Soonyoung's surprised ones.

Soonyoung's mind is currently turning that he even asked Jihoon why. Jihoon glares and huffs, turning his face away from Soonyoung. "You don't like? Then nevermind."

Soonyoung scrambled on his hands, trying to prevent Jihoon to go away as he also tumbles in his words.

"W-What? I like! I will kiss you!"

"Then do so." 

"I-" Jihoon shuts him up by placing a finger on his lips. He breathes, then smiles shyly muttering a _"Kwon Soonyoung, you silly guy"_ before he looks at his boyfriend endearingly.

"I know you're jealous of Daniel. But really, he's just a friend. You don't have to worry about anything." Soonyoung was about to say something but he continues, "And I already have you, my sexy, hot but an idiot of a boyfriend. So shush the jealousy because I love you to the deepest of my heart. Sincerely."

Soonyoung brightens but then he pouts

"Everything was fine, but then you had to say I'm an idiot."

Jihoon laughs, "Aren't you?"

Soonyoung continues to rumble while he intertwines their hands. "I'm not an idiot, babe."

Jihoon lets go of his hand but brought it up to cup Soonyoung's cheek, squeezing it into a pout on his mouth.

"But you're my idiot, right?" Soonyoung stupidly smiled at the remark but his smile was cut short when Jihoon kisses his pouty lips. 

"Aigoo, my stupid boyfriend. How can you be so cute?"  
He was about to say something but eventually gave up, He instead holds Jihoon's hands which were cupping his cheeks under his palms and properly kisses his boyfriend for a well deserved reward.

They were out hugging in the couch when Junhui, Seokmin and Hansol walks in to their table. Jihoon was tapping Soonyoung's back while occasionally kissing his cheek when the older grumbles. Junhui gestured a 'what happened' and Jihoon chuckled.

"He got jealous. So I'm comforting him." 

The trio raised a brow before laughing, 

"Kwon Soonyoung, you big baby!" 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so cringey.
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR SOONHOON CARATS!  
> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. 
> 
>  
> 
> Talk to me, be my friend. Find me on twitter @jeongcheoled.


End file.
